The Three Jinchuuriki
by KingCrab-5D's-RivalGIII
Summary: What if instead of just Kyuubi attaching Konaha and the Nibi and the Nanabi also attacked with him, and the Kyuubi still got sealed inside Naruto and the Nibi inside Sakura and Nanabi inside Hinata. See what awaits the three jinchuuriki in this story. Adopted from ice98. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto it belongs to Kashimoto-sensei. Rated M just in case
1. Prolouge

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto **

**I adopted this from ice98 so most of the first two chapters go to her/him**

* * *

><p><strong>The Three Jinchuuriki<strong>

**Prologue  
><strong>**~October 10th~**

"The Nibi, Nanabi, and Kyuubi... They're... They're almost upon the Village Gates! We can't hold them back any longer" yelled a bloodied Konaha Jonin while pointing at the three Bijuu approaching.

Meanwhile, standing above the main village gates was an old man who didn't look like much, some would think at first glance that he didn't belong on the battlefield. But right now he was the villages only hope at this horrible time. He was The Sandaime Hokage although he wasn't the current village leader anymore he was still one of the strongest shinobi in the village. He took a puff of his pipe and exhaled a stream of smoke before setting it down. He moved his gaze on three Bijuu approaching while he started shouting orders to the nearly wiped out shinobi army around him.

"Calm yourselves! All we have to do is hold them back until the Yondaime's plan preparations are finished. Do not throw your lives away needlessly. These foes power is way beyond any of our understandings. ANBU try to push the beasts back away from the village and into the forest. We will need space for the Yondaime's Plan" The Sandaime ordered

All the shinobi regained their hope and stability after receiving the Sandaime's orders. ANBU began throwing multiple elemental jutsus at the Bijuu over and over again though it didn't harm them it still got them about two miles back into a clearing.

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Hospital~<strong>

In one of the rooms their is a mother who just finished giving birth to a healthy baby boy and a father taking care of two other children.

"Kushina-chan, I'm so sorry but this is the only way the Bijuu can be stopped from destroying the village and our friends." a blond haired man said softly to the new mother who was also his wife

"But why? Why does it have to be them Minato? They are just babies, so why does it have to be them? Do you not care for them? You know what will happen to them as they grow up." cried a very weak Kushina while she looked at the three children "Mebuki and Hizashi trusted us with their daughters before they died fighting the fox and you decide to use them as containers for the Bijuu!" Kushina yelled at her husband.

She was a beautiful woman with red silky hair that flowed down to her lower back and eyes that shined blue like the ocean. She was strong physically and emotionally, but her personalty told you she hates fighting and didn't understand why people chose violence over peace.

Minato smiled down at his weeping wife "Because it has to be them, they are our only hope now, only they can control the Bijuu and I can't ask anyone else for their child and I can only hope Hizashi and Mebuki will understand why I'm about to do this."

He leaned down kissed his wife's forehead and caressed her face as if trying to memorize every detail of it.

"I love you and forgive me Kushina." were his last words as he put on his signature cloak that "Yes I do Minato, what do you need me to do for you." asked the Sandaime

Minato turned and looked Sarutobi in the eye "I want you to do everything in your power to make sure Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura stay protected. You know how Danzo is about power and written on the back, grabbed the kids, and disappeared in his signature yellow flash. When Minato disappeared along with the kids Kushina looked at the ceiling of the room and started feeling the after effects of giving birth and that was when she knew that she and Minato were going to die.

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Forest~<strong>

The Bijuu, getting sick of their games got ready to launch their most powerful and devastating attacks on the rest of the shinobi left until a huge puff of smoke covered the battlefield. When the smoke cleared it revealed the Yondaime Hokage on top of a giant toad. "I'm sorry I'm late all of you... I got lost on the way here" the Yondaime stated with a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his head causing all the shinobi plus the demons and giant toad to sweat drop and/or do an anime fall.

"Now, everyone get away from here and get medical attention to anyone who needs it" Minato ordered now turning serious and taking comand of the shinobi under him.

The shinobi were hesitant to leave their leader to fight not only one or two, but three demon lords but they reluctantly following the Yondaime's orders leaving only him and Gamabunta to fight.

Minato looked to towards the Giant Nine Tailed Fox, Two Tailed Cat, and Four Winged-Three Tailed Horn Beetle, then transported the three babies to alters for the sealing. Then went threw a piticular set of hand signs while Gamabunta held off the Bijuu for as long as he could. The hand sign series he did consisted of these hand signs Snake, Boar, Ram, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake, and then clap your hands. Just as he clapped his hands Gamabunta reverse summoned due to low chakra and he started the jutsu.

**"Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin (Sealing Technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal)"** Minato shouted then used the reaper to cut each of the Bijuu's power in half then walked over to the kids and did the tiger hand seal, then said **"Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)"** while touching the blond haired baby stomach to seal the other half of the Kyuubi in him. Minato did the same for the purple haired baby with the Nanabi and the Nibi was sealed in the pink haired baby. He then rashined them outside the village gates and summoned the Sandaime then said "Sarutobi... I need to ask you a favor." almost out of breath

"Yes Minato, what do you need?" Sarutobi asked

Minato looked the old man in the eye "I want you to do everything in your power to make sure Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, and Hinata-chan stay protected. You know how Danzo is when it comes to power and if they fall into his hands they would become emotionless drones to do his dirty work. They are outside the villge in a clearing by the gate, take them back to Kushina and thanks old man for everything." he said before falling to the ground as his heart stopped beating.

The Sandaime called some ANBU to carry Minato's body back to the village as he shushined towards the clearing and grabbed the children before heading back to the village as the Hokage once again. As he walked through the village people could see three bundles in his arms but if one looked closely enough they would see that the bundles were actually babies and not just any babies the saviors of Konaha Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Huuyga Hinata, and Haruno Sakura. Not saying any thing to anyone the Sandaime headed strait for the Hospital room where Kushina was resting after the long birth quickly and knocked on the door.

...No Reply

He knocked again

...No Reply

Worried he opened the door only to see that Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina was dead the birth of Naruto being to hard on her and she couldn't last.

With a solemn look in his eyes Sarutobi walked out of the room with the kids still resting happily in his arms. He looked down at all three of them with a grandfatherly smile but frowned when he thought about the council and what they would try to do when they found out about this.

Boy was he about to go through hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please no flames. I'll update asap R&R**


	2. Letters

**Here is the new chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>The Three Jinchuuriki<strong>

**~Letters~**  
><strong>~6 Years Later on October 10th~<strong>

Konahagakure has recovered from the attack six years ago but there is still a black mark on the village that wouldn't be forgotten for many years to come. While the village itself was holding up well the main problem was the amount of shinobi the village had left, most had died in the attack six years ago and the numbers are terribly low still. Everyone who knew this fact were surprised that war hadn't broken out with the other hidden villages like Kumo for the Byakugan or Iwa for the lands and Kami knows that they would lose a war eventually. So they were glad for whatever miracle that has kept war from breaking out... so far.

However The Sandaime was getting really worried as the word of the Bijuu being being sealed in Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata because there were countless assassination atempts on their lives and the Elders and council didn't help at all. _'Minato, Kushina, Mebuki, Hizashi you would all be so disappointed in this village'_ Sarutobi thought as he sat behind his desk to do more of that damn paperwork.

**~In the dark streets of Konaha~**

Three six year old children could be spotted running through the moon lit streets of Konaha way beyond the point of exhaustion, yet still running because to them it would be fatal if the stopped seeing as it looked like they were running from something. The only boy had short blond hair as bright as the sun with whisker marks on his cheeks and ocean blue eyes, one of the girls had blueish purple hair that was short in the back and had longer bangs that went to her chin with lilac tinted pale eyes, and the last child who was also a girl had bubble gum pink hair and emerald green eyes. They were the saviors of the hidden leaf, their names are Uzumaki Naruto, Himatari Hinata, and Raidame Sakura **(They are orpans so I changed their last names and shortened Naruto's)**... But to the citizens and a good amount of shinobi of Konaha they were 'The Demons'. The kids wore nasty clothing that no one should be wearing, they smelled disgusting and they were barely held together because someone had ripped then to shreds.

They turned a dark corner only to wish they hadn't because they met with a dead end which was the worst thing that could have happened. When they tried to run back the other way they were backed into the wall by the mob that was chasing them. This happened almost every day but the worst beating they get is every year on their birthday **(Which they all shared the same birthday October 10th)**, they didn't know why it happened every year, but all the adults start chasing them an always give them a major beating.

"You demons finally stopped running, eh!?" a man sneered

"That's good, I was getting tired of chasing their asses." another agreed sluring his words saying he was drunk.

"We'll take care of you demons, just like the Yondaime would have wanted" another stated

The mob of shinobi and villagers alike slowly closed in on the three huddling jinchuriki who were in the corner of the alley crying, hoping and praying that someone wold save them this time.

"W-Why d-do you adults d-do this every year? W-W-We n-never did a-anything to you." Naruto cried

"Humph, look the demons want mercy. How ironic you didn't show one drop of mercy when you were killing our families and destroying our village!" the first man growled out

The mob lost it after hearing about how their families were murdered and the village was almost reduced to rubble and started beating the living shit out of the children using any thing within range that could seriously harm them including kunai knives, pipes, hands, and feet. Though the kids were taking a beating, Naruto got the worst of it because he threw himself onto the girls to protect them more and took most of their beatings too. Right when the mob was about to deliver the final blow Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata disappeared in a puff of smoke and in their place were rag-dolls much to their annoyance. They turned to see Naruto in the arms of the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sakura in arms of a dog masked A.N.B.U, and Hinata in the arms of a cat masked A.N.B.U.

"What in the hell do you think you were doing to these kids!" Sarutobi yelled releasing his killing intent on the mob making most of them wet their pants.

"We were simply doing what The Yondaime would have done, Hokage-sama" stated one of the shinobi that were there.

"I see... I have told you multiple times in the past five years what would happen if you threatened these kids." Sarutobi stated "A.N.B.U deal with them they have broken one of my laws too many times and I'm tired of it." Sarutobi ordered as five A.N.B.U showed up and did some hand signs **(Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger)** and said **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)"** and the mob lit with flames and screams. After the flames finished off the mob and the screaming stopped Sarutobi shushined to his office with the assembled medical team following after. They only healed the major wounds knowing the Bijuu inside them would finish with healing their hosts.

Sarutobi dismissed the medical team but not before having a little chat with them about keeping their mouths shut about them being jinchuuriki. He then sat on the edge of the desk waiting for them to wake up. After fifteen minutes they finally woke up from their bloody encounter nd sitting up to look around finding they were in the Hokage's office. They looked around more to find Old Man Sarutobi smiling at them.

"Ah, you three finally woke up you had me a little worried." Sarutobi stated with a grandfatherly smile and a worried look in his eye

The three six year olds smiled "Y-You saved us again Ojii-sama, T-Thank you" Sakura said

"Hai, also those men won't be bothering you guys again. Hmm you must be hungry, how about some tea and dango." he said softly

Their stomachs almost roared at he mention of food and all three quickly nodded their heads, getting a small laugh from Sarutobi before he left to get the snacks.

Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata decided to explore the office while they waited. While looking Sakura found a floorboard that stood out from the rest and moved it to reveal three scrolls with each of thier names on diffrent one and Sakura passed them out for each to read.

* * *

><p><strong>~Letters~<strong>

**~Sakura~**

_October 10th_

_To my little cherry blossom,_

_I am your mother Mebuki Haruno, I'm writing to you from my death bed._

_I'm sorry I can't be around to watch you grow up but I thought I could at least tell you about the Haruno Kekkei Genkai. Our Kekkei Genkai is a doujutsu called Genkaigan, it enables a Haruno to copy any other Kekkei Genkai or Jutsu._

_It usually doesn't activate until a Haruno is at the age of six, when it activates or shows up you will meet your Inner. Your Inner is basically another side of you his/her job is to sort and store everything you copy in her own head and give you the right information when you need it._

_Your fathers name was Kizashi Haruno._

_My time is running out, cherry blossom. If you ever need any help seek out my sister and her daughter, your aunts name is Tsunade Senju and her daughters name is Shizune Senju. If you can't locate them seek out my adopted brother-in-law Kakashi Hatake, he is your uncle._

_With Lots of Love,_  
><em>Mebuki Haruno<br>__P.S. You are not the last Haruno, you have a sister named Konan Raidame she lives in Amegakure with her boyfriends Nagato Uzumaki and Yahiko Fuuma_

Sakura fell to her knees sobbing until she felt a weird pull in her mind and eyes, she didn't notice it but her eyes glowed slightly blue. She felt something pull on her mind so she closed her eyes when she opened them she was in a dark blue room and she saw someone who looked like her walk over and hold her hand out.

**"Hello I'm your Inner, my name is Yuuki, you can now use your Kekkei Genkai and I will teach you how but for now wake up. Your friends need you."** the person now identified as Yuuki her Inner said

Sakura woke up to see Hinata on the floor crying and Naruto reading his letter. Sakura stood up and walked over to Hinata then sat down only to pull Hinata into her lap and kiss her forehead as she fell asleep.

**~Hinata~**

_October 10th_

_To my lovely daughter Hinata,_

_I am your father Hizashi Huuyga of the Branch Family. I am writing to you from my death bed to tell you who your parents were and why we are gone._

_We died fighting the Bijuu and we left you in the care of our good friend The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze._

_Your mothers name was Pandora Himatari-Huuyga, she was a kind hearted soul who hated fighting and war. She was a medic-nin and she died a little after you were born trying to help with healing shinobi who were on the battlefield. She loved that you got my Byakugan and not her red eyes._

_I am the leader of the branch house because the clan leader is my twin brother. When I die your care goes to your older brother Neji, so when you get this letter search out your brother. Also if you ever get out of or escape the village take Neji with you so you will both stay free of the Huuyga Clans rein, he will protect you and anyone with you._

_Remember we will always love you and your brother._

_Good-bye Hinata-hime,_  
><em>Hizashi Huuyga<em>

Hinata collapsed onto the floor bawling her eyes out. A few minutes later she felt herself be picked up and placed into someones lap, she looked through tear-stained eyes and found the person to be Sakura. As Sakura kissed her forehead she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**~Naruto~**

_October 10th_

_To my son Naruto,_

_Your last name is Namikaze-Uzumaki. My name is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, I am your mother and the wife of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze who is your father._

_I don't have much time left, your birth was hard on me but never think that me dieing was your fault. Your father died saving the village by sealing the three Bijuu inside you, Saku-chan, and Hina-chan. I know what the villagers will do to you kids and I'm sorry for not being there for you three. I love you very much Naru-kun._

_The Uzumaki Clan has a knack for sealing jutsus and as does the Namikaze. People in the Uzumaki Clan have a high chance of getting the Rinningan so don't be afraid if you unlock it, if you do unlock it search out your cousin Nagato Uzumaki and his lovers Konan Raidame and Yahiko Fuuma they live in the main tower of Amegakure with Yahiko's brother Pein who is the Amekage._

_The Namikaze Clan has a Kekkei Genkai Jutsu called The Flying Rashin Jutsu to learn it ask Old Man Sarutobi for 'The Namikaze Scroll'. If you ever need help seek out one of you godfathers. Their names are Jiraiya Senju, he is also Saku-chan's Uncle, and Iruka Hatake, he is married to Saku-chan's other Uncle._

_I'm running out of time, remember your father and I loved you very much._

_Good-bye my son,_  
><em>Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze<em>

Naruto rolled up the letter and walked over to Hinata and Sakura who were asleep, he re-situated them so they were laying on either side of him fast asleep as he dozed off himself but was still alert.

* * *

><p>That was how Sarutobi found them when he walked in five minutes later. Naruto in the middle gripping both girls and a scroll like a life line, Hinata on his left side with one hand gripping a scroll held close to her chest and her other hand gripping one of Sakura's hands and Naruto's shirt like a life line also, and finally Sakura in the same positon as Hinata just opposite.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There finished, see you next time<strong>


	3. Meeting the Bijuu and Leaving Village

**Warnings: Non-cannon and OOC Neji and Kurama**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Three Jinchuuriki<strong>  
><span><strong>Meeting the Bijuu and Leaving Village<strong>

* * *

><p>While the children were asleep Sarutobi put them down on the couch unknown to them they weren't asleep. When Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata opened their eyes they were in an all white room standing in front of the two tailed cat, seven tailed horn beetle, and nine tailed fox.<p>

**"So you have finally come, Naruto."** the giant fox said but it was so loud all three of the kids covered their ears to block out the voice.

Naruto was startled by the loud voice but gathered his courage to stand up to him. He stepped forward and pushed the girls behind him. He looked around trying to find an exit but found none, so he looked to the giant fox and said the right thing.

"H-hai where a-am I at and why is Saku-chan and Hina-chan here?" he asked barely stuttering.

**"I will answer any questions you have, but the others have to meet their bijuu first."** the fox answered as he said that Hinata disappeared with the seven tailed horn beetle and Sakura with the two tailed cat.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>With Naruto<span>**_

Naruto panicked when the room changed to a reddish orange room with pipes running through it, but was strangely calmed when the fox spoke again.

**"Now that they are gone I need you to answer me one question before I will answer any of yours."** he said

"Hai, what would you like to know?" Naruto asked losing his fear now that Sakura and Hinata left.

**"Do you know who I am and how I came to be trapped here?"** he asked him.

"Hai, you are one of the bijuu that attacked my village and you were sealed inside me by my otou-san before he died. That is all I gathered from my kaa-san's letter." Naruto explained

**"Hai, I am a bijuu. The demon nine tailed fox, Kurama. If you are wondering where you are at, you are in one of the places only a jinchuuriki can go. Now any questions?"** he said/asked now identified as Kurama.

"Hai, can you tell me why the villagers call Saku-chan, Hina-chan, and I demons and beat us up." Naruto asked timidly.

The fox's face remained neutral but inwardly he was frowning. **"Trust me kit, you are very far from being a demon. I should know I'm a demon you, must understand that the villagers were not attacking you because they want to. Its because they can't get me while I'm sealed inside of you. So they they think that by hurting you they will also hurt me. You are simply the punching for them, of course if they weren't blinded by their hatred and sadness they would know that all they were doing was hurting an innocent child. Enough this talk, I would like to talk about training you. You will begin as soon as possible and the two other kits will be joining you as well. As soon as you get out of here you will need to go to the Hokage and ask him permission to leave the village for a six year training trip, but do not mention I will be the one training you. If he asks just tell him you want to learn to defend yourself and technically you won't be lying."** explained Kurama

Naruto was listening intently to Kurama and his eyes nearly jumped out of his head when he heard he was going to be trained by The Great Nine Tailed Demon Fox, Kurama but Naruto couldn't help but think something real fishy was going "How do I know your not trying to trick me? You've already tried to destroy the village! Also you took my otou-san away from me, so how can I trust you?" asked Naruto

Kurama's eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise before he narrowed his eyes at he boy **"You _dare_ accuse me of lying, especially to a human such as your self. I have killed humans for more stupider reasons than this!"** he yelled causing Naruto to cover his ears** "But why would I need to trick you? To ecape and be free? If I could escape don't you thing I would been done it by now? I could have influenced you mentally or physically but I had no inclination to. You have suffered enough by the hands or kunai of the villagers and shinobi. I didn't feel the need to do anything, like I said before I respect your sacrifices and respect is very hard to get from a demon. I may have no proof that you can trust me aside from what I just told you, so it is up to you in whether you want my assistance or not."** Kurama answered

Naruto stared at the giant fox as if trying to analyze it's words before he finally spoke "I'll trust you, sensei."

A low growl erupted from Kurama's throat.

**"You have made the right choice. Now I think its time I tell you that I along with Chomei and Matatabi plan to teach you and your vixens our own demonic jutsus along with taijutsu (hand to hand combat),kenjutsu (sword combat), ninjutsu (chakra techniques), genjutsu (illusion techniques), and even fuinjutsu (sealing techniques)."** explained Kurama

Naruto's eyes went wide at everything the nine tailed fox just said. He had ideas going through his head at a hundred miles an hour. He never thought that something that has caused him and friends such misery could turn out to be a blessing.

"Lets do it." He said

Kurama chuckled **"Alright, when you get out of here ask the Hokage for permission to leave. I will be able to speak to you because of the connection we have Jinchuuriki to Bijuu ...and gomensai (I am sorry) Naruto."** He said before Naruto disappeared from the plain and started waking up.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>With Sakura<strong>_

After she disappeared from Naruto and Hinata she looked around and saw that she was in a blue room covered in flames that didn't burn her.

"H-hello is anyone there?" she called and the two tailed cat came out of the flames to the left of her.

**"Hello there Sakura, this is the world inside you that I live in. I am The Two Tailed Cat Demon, Matatabi. All nine of us tailed beasts were created by the Rikudo Sennin or Sage of Six Paths, sadly I am one of the only girls. I have two sisters and six brothers. Now do you have any questions, sukoshi kabu (little cub)?"** the cat now identified as Matatabi spoke in a soothing motherly voice.

"Just a couple, why are you inside me and why did you bring me here now?" she asked

**"To answer your first question, I am here because The Yondaime Hokage sealed me, Chomei, and Kurama inside you, Naruto, and Hinata. The reason we have brought all here now is to offer to train you for six years. So do you except our offer? You will have the other cubs with you also."** Matatabi explained

"Hai, I accept sensei but what will you teach us?" she asked

**"You have made the right choice. Now, I along with Chomei and Kurama plan to teach you and your the other cubs our own demonic jutsus along with taijutsu (hand to hand combat),kenjutsu (sword combat), ninjutsu (chakra techniques), genjutsu (illusion techniques), and even fuinjutsu (sealing techniques)." explained Matatabi "Now when you wake up you will need to ask the Hokage for permission to leave the village to train abroad for six years. But do not mention that it will be my siblings and myself training you cubs. I'll notify you on where to go when you leave the gates. Sayōnara (Goodbye), sukoshi kabu."** she said as Sakura disappeared.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>With Hinata<strong>_

Hinata looked around and found herself to be in a green and yellow room with grass as the floor.

"H-hello i-is a-a-anyone t-there?" she called out

**"Hello ****sukoshi hōka-han (little firebug)****, please have confidence in yourself and stop stuttering"** said a giant three tailed-four winged horn beetle **"My name is Chomei, I am the Seven Tailed Horn Beetle"** the beetle said now identified as Chomei

"H-hai Chomei, I'll try. Why am I here?" she asked

**"We -meaning Matatabi, Kurama, and I- decided to train you and your friends in the ninja way. Do you except our offer, little firebug?"** Chomei asked

"What would we do if I agree and how long would we be gone?" she asked

**"We would teach you our own demonic jutsus along with Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and even Fuinjutsu. You will need to go to the hokage with the others and ask to leave the village to train. If he needs to assign you a Jonin or ANBU to go with you, ask for Neji Huyga. He is your brother and one of the youngest ANBU in the village."** explained Chomei

"Hai, I agree sensei, I also know that Neji is my brother. I was told by my otou-san that if I leave the village I am to take him with me." she said

**"I'll contact you later Sayōnara, sukoshi hōka-han."** Chomei said as Hinata disappeared.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hokage's<strong>** Office**

"Ah, so you three have finally awaken" Sarutobi spoke causing Naruto to look around until he spotted Sakura and Hinata looking at him as if telling him 'we know what to do' with their eyes.

Naruto turned back to the Hokage and gave him a huge foxy smile "Hai, jiji-sama guess we got a little emotional, eh? Anyways we have a huge favor to ask of you." He said while walking towards Sakura and Hinata, then all three turned to Sarutobi with a serious expressions on their faces and bowed "Jiji-sama we wish to ask for permission to leave the village and train to become shinobi and so that we can be able to defend ourselves from attacks that would come from anyone" explained Naruto.

To say Sarutobi was shocked would be an understatement, although he did understand the childrens reasoning. He looked at Naruto and the girls and could see the pure determination in their eyes. Knowing they weren't going to leave until they heard his reply he snapped his fingers and a dog masked ANBU appeared.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" the ANBU said

"Kakashi, I have an S-rank mission for you. I wish for you take these three out of the village and teach them the way of the shinobi." the Hokage said

"Ano, I have to request a different ANBU to go with us." Hinata stated without stuttering which caused everyone to look at her suprised.

"Well who would you suggest go with you, Hinata-chan" Sarutobi asked her

"My brother Neji Hugya. I do belive he is ANBU. I have orders that if I leave the village I have to take him with me." she said

"Who's orders are those?" asked the ANBU now identified as Kakashi

"My father's. Now can Neji come with us?" she snapped getting impatient

"Hai." Sarutobi said snapping his fingers "Kakashi, you are dismissed."

Kakashi poofed away and in his place stood an ANBU with a cat mask.

"Neji, you may remove your mask." Sarutobi said

Neji removed his mask and looked around till his eyes landed on Hinata.

His eyes widened as he looked to the Hokage "Hokage-sama, why are my imouto and her friends here? I thought we agreed that she would not meet me till she graduated." He said

"Hai, well she found a letter from your father that said if she was to leave the village she must have you with her. Her, Saku-chan, and Naru-kun wish to leave the village for training but I can't let them leave alone because of 'them'. I was going to send Kakashi but Hina-chan requested you go. So I am giving you a S-class mission, take them out of the village and oversee their training." explained Sarutobi

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Neji said then grabbed the kids, but before he could poof away Naruto asked Sarutobi for the Namikaze Scroll. The Hokage handed it to him before they poofed away.

"I'm getting to old for this shit." he said before he started on his dreaded paper work

* * *

><p><span><strong>The chidren's apartment complex<strong>

Neji, Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto appeared in front of a horrible looking apartment that looked like it would collapse at any moment. Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura turned to Neji once they went inside. Hinata ran up to him and started crying and saying nii-sama over and over.

Sakura looked at Naruto and asked "Should we tell him or not?"

That was when Hinata walked over and told them what happened with her Bijuu "Aniki, come over here for a minute please?" Hinata asked

"What do you need, imouto-chan" he asked walking over

"You know we are Jinchuuriki, right?" she asked him in a whisper.

He nodded "But how did ya'll know that you were jinchuuriki?" he asked back in a whisper also

"When we found our letters our bijuu thought it would be a good time to introduce themselves to us. They wanted to train us that is why we are leaving Konaha. I have the Nanabi, Chomei" she explained

Naruto picked up where she left off by saying "I have the Kyuubi, Kurama"

Sakura then finished explaining by saying "And I have the Nibi, Matatabi. Also she will tell us where to go whenn we get to the gates."

"Hai, then we better leave." Neji said looking stunned

When they packed everything they needed they headed to the main gate. When they got there Sakura told everyone that they were heading to Amegakure. They are now walking into a new adventure and life.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally got the new chapter done. Please R&amp;R. No flames aloud but I always welcome constructive criticism.<strong>

**I'll update asap**

**Training schedule:**

**1 year in Ame**

**1 year in Suna**

**6 months in Taki**

**1 year in Iwa**

**1 year in Kiri**

**6 months in the ruins of Uzushigakure**

**1 year in Kumo**

**Then everyone heads back to Konaha**


	4. Amegakure

**I updated earlier than planed. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Three Jichuuriki<br>Amegakure**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>_

Once we left the village I asked Matatabi where to go.

**"Head to Amegakure, it s in the east direction. You should get there in two days When you get to the gate ask to see the Amekage, he will lead you to your sister."** she told me

_**"Hai, Sensei"**_ I said back "Guys Matatabi-sensei just told me we need to head east to Amegakure and ask to see the Amekage. We should be there in two days. He should take us to my sister." I told everyone else out loud

"Hai, Saku-chan. What is your sister's name?" Naruto asked me changing course to head in the direction I said.

"Konan Reiame, she lives with her boyfriends Nagato Uzumaki and Yahiko Fuuma." I answered

He turned around with a surprised face "What?! Nagato is my cousin!" he yelled

"Quiet. We are nearing the border. Get into formation so we aren't caught off guard." Neji ordered and we got into the standard four person squad formation with him in the front, Hinata on his left side, Naruto in the back, and me on his right.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Two Days Later<span>_**

We finally got to the Amegakure gates and Neji showed them our Village Pass and shinobi details and asked for an a meeting with the Amekage. They told us to get settled and someone would come to us with details for a meeting.

Neji walked back over to us and said "Let's find a hotel for now." then he headed into the village with us following. We found a nice hotel, paid for a night, put our stuff in the room and then left to go shopping for ninja clothes and weapons.

When we found a shop that looked decent enough we went inside to look around. I headed to the clothes first. I found a strapless midnight blue dress, a light blue mask singlet (like Kakashi-sensei s), fishnet leggings and black ninja boots that went to my knees, and a long black trench coat with a hood and many hidden pockets. I bought them and then headed over to the weapons. I found a katana with a black and pink hilt with pink ribbons hanging off the end and it had a cherry blossom design on the sheath. I bought that too along with a set of kunai and senbon.

Hinata got a strapless lavender dress with a matching mask singlet, fishnet leggings, black ninja boots that went to her mid calf, a long lavender trench coat like mine. She also got a katana with a purple and black hilt with lavender ribbons hanging off the end and it had a purple flame design on the sheath. She also got a set of kunai and senbon.

Naruto got black ANBU pants, a fishnet long sleave shirt, a crimson mask singlet with ANBU armor over it. He got a katana with a black and ruby hilt with red ribbons hanging down. The sheath has ruby fused inside it. He also got a set of kunai and senbon.

After we were done shopping we went back to the hotel to change before our meeting with the Amekage. I was putting my hair up with two senbon when someone knocked on the door. Neji sent us a sign to hide while he answered the door. It was someone telling us to come to the Kage building immediately so we got our stuff and followed the ginger haired guy.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>At the Kage building<br>**__**Unknown POV**_

I was standing in the shadows while Pein was waiting for our guest to arrive while talking to his brother and his lovers.

"Yahiko, who do you think they are? They came from Konaha." he asked

"Well, Konan-chan is originally from Konaha so it might be some-" Yahiko started to answer when there was a knock on the door.

"I guess we will find out now." Nagato whispered at the same time Pein called "Enter."

When the door opened the first person was a young boy about eight years old with a cat ANBU mask and uniform on. Then came a blond boy in a ANBU uniform with a crimson mask singlet instead of the standard mask he looked about six years old, a girl with long pink hair pulled up with two senbon (Same outfit she bought) she looked about six also, and another girl with blueish black hair that was short in the back with long bangs wearing a out fit that matched the pink haired girls except hers was a lavender color.

I heard Konan gasp as the ANBU stepped forward with the pink girl as she pulled down her mask. Konan got up and ran to the girl but the ANBU stepped in front of her and reached up to remove his mask.

"My name is Neji Huyga. I'm an ANBU captain for Konahagakure." the ANBU now identified as Neji said after he got his mask off.

"Hello Huyga-san, I am the Amekage, Pein Fuuma. This is my twin brother Yahiko Fuuma and his lovers Konan Reiame and Nagato Uzumaki." Pein said motioning to each person as he said their names.

"The blueish black haired girl is my imouto Hinata, the blond is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Sakura Haruno." Neji introduced in turn with his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I am looking for my sister, Konan Reiame." Sakura said

"Konan?" Pein asked looking at the blue haired woman. When Neji had moved she finished running to Sakura and hugged her.

"She is my imouto. I have took our mothers madien name when I left the village five years ago." she told him while standing up with Sakura still in her arms.

"Uzumaki-san, who are your parents?" Nagato decided to interrupt the little reunion.

"My father was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and my mother was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze" the Uzumaki said

"So, your my cousin." Nagato stated and the Uzumaki nodded.

"I am really sorry to interrupt this little reunion but we need to talk, Pein." I said walking out of the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update asap. R&amp;R people.<strong>


	5. Meeting Hikari-hime, Training Scheldue

**I don't own Fireflies that belongs to Owl City**

* * *

><p><strong>The Three Jinchuuriki <strong>  
><strong>Meeting Princess Hikari and Learning the Training <strong>**Schedule**

**Previously on The Three Jichuuriki- "I am really sorry to interrupt this reunion but we need to talk, Pein." I said walking out of the shadows.-**

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Pein's POV~<strong>

"I am really sorry to interrupt this reunion but we need to talk, Pein" I heard someone say from the shadows then I saw Hikari-hime walk forward.

"Ano, Kari-hime my bullshit radar is going off the charts." Yahiko said in sing song voice.

"Urasai, Yahiko-baka!" She shouted

"Nani ga anata ga Hikari-hime ga hitsuyōna nodesu?**(What do you need Princess Hikari?)**" Pein asked

"Anata wa mada sore o kanchi shite inaiga, karera wa Tsudzurao, nanabi, oyobi nibi tame no hitobashira-ryokudearu. Watashi ga gen'in juubi no sore o kanjiru koto ga dekiru. San no kodomo-tachi ga nanika o shitai. Sore igai wa, watashi wa sugu ni modotte ienikaeru hitsuyō ga arimasu.**(Haven't you sensed it yet, they are jinchuuriki for the kyuubi, nanabi, and nibi. I can sense it because of the juubi. The three kids want something. Other than that I need to go back home soon.)**" she told me

"Hai, Hikari-hime. I'll ask them to explain" I said then turned to our guests

"This is Princess Hikari of Kagegakure. She is the Juubi chakra jichuuriki and she has sensed that there are three other jinchuuriki in our presence. Care to explain yourselves." I told them while Hikari-hime went to sit down. Hikari-hime has long golden hair with black streaks going threw it that reaches her knees when in her ponytail. She has really pale skin, narrow silver eyes, thin lips, and a lean but lightly muscled build. Her clothes consists of a blood red long sleeve fishnet shirt that turns into finger-less gloves under a royal purple, blue and black corset top; a matching colored flowing skirt that goes to her knees in the front and the middle of her calfs in the back; blood red fishnet tights; black steel toed knee high lace up combat boots; and a ground length pitch black trench coat with a hood, that was down. She wears a pair of small studs in the shape of the letters HCT intertwined in cursive and a silver and black chocker with a fragment of the bluish green stone hanging down from it. She has five tattoos that aren't really able to be seen; silver and gold dragon intertwined on her back; the kanji for love on her left shoulder; the kanji's for passion and pain on her wrists; and an Eye of Anubis on the back of her neck. Then she has six piercing besides her earrings. Snakebites in the shape of fangs, a piercing in the middle of her bottom lip, a sapphire nose piercing, a skull and crossbones tongue piercing, and a belly button piercing with silver and gold stars hanging down. She had a silver and gold katana on her back.

The little blond boy stepped forward speaking for the small group "Hai, we are jichuuriki. I carry the Kyuubi, Hina-chan carries the Nanabi, and Saku-chan carries the Nibi. We did not come here for any thing except to train and get help from Konan-chan, Yahiko-kun, and Nagato with it. Sensei's told us to leave Konahagakure for six years traveling and training ourselves." he explained

I looked to Hikari-hime and she nodded telling me he told the truth. "Konan, Yahiko, Nagato will you help them?" I asked. Nagato nodded with Yahiko doing the same in his arms and Konan looked up from suffocating Sakura with hugs and cuddles and nodded.

"How long do you plan on staying in Ame?" Hikari-hime asked

"One year, we still don't know where we are going next." Neji said

"Hai, we will get started after we show you where you will be staying." Nagato said letting go of Yahiko and standing up.

Konan started walking away with Sakura still in her arms. Nagato wrapped an arm around Yahiko kissing his cheek and followed her. Neji picked Hinata up and went out the door next. Then Hikari-hime suprised me by walking over to Naruto picking him up with a smile and following Neji out the door talking to him. I stayed in the room and let them do whatever.

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Hikari's POV~<span>**

I got up after the ANBU picked up his imouto and walked over to the blond standing there with a sad and lonely look on his face. I smiled at him which I never do and picked him up.

"Your Naruto Namikaze, right?" I asked him walking after the ANBU that I can't remember the name of.

"H-hai, how do you know my otou-san's last name?" he asked back

"My name is Hikari Crimson Tsuki. I was in Konaha during my academy days and I became one of your otou-san's best friends. You look exactly like your father when he was your age. Your six, right?" I explained as we caught up with the others.

"Hai, why did you leave Konaha?" he asked

"I became a jinchuuriki when the elders ordered Danzo-teme to find the Juubi chakra and put it in me because I was the only one compatible to the Juubi. I became a jinchuuriki the same time you kaa-san did.  
>My brother came and got me after that happened because our home village was repaired. So I traveled afterwards and met a lot of people all the way." I explained to the six year old<p>

"Cool" he said in awe

"We are here." Konan stated from the front of the group walking into their house.

I smiled down at Naruto and walked into the house. I put him down and told him to explore as I talked to the ANBU, Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato. He ran off with the other two kids as I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Okay, come sit down so we can talk." I ordered them and Konan dragged her boys to sit down on the other couch knowing not to disobey me. But the ANBU decided to stand until I gave him my legendary death glare which I got from my kaa-san.

"Kōnan-chan, anata no dansei o seigyo shite kudasai. Watashi ga hanashite iru ma, sorera ga dete tsukuritakunai. Anata wa watashi no rūru o shitte iru.(Konan-chan, please control your men. I do not want them making out while I am speaking. You know my rules.)" I said while staring at Nagato and Yahiko who jumped apart when they heard what I said.

"What are your rules?" the ANBU asked

"ANBU-san stay out of our conversation even if you understand me. I don't like any citizens of Konaha" I said glaring at him.

"My name is Neji Huyga not ANBU and if you don't like citizens of Konaha then why are you talking to Naruto-san." he said glaring back

"Because he is a forced jinchuuriki and I know what he goes through plus they all need a mother figure in their life and Konan-chan isn't old enough to do it so I will. Now SIT DOWN!" I explained losing my glare.

"Fine, what do you want?" he said sitting down on the floor with his arm crossed.

"I want to sort out a training schedule for the kids." I said while writing. Then I put the paper on the coffee table.

This is what it said:

**Monday:**  
><strong>Demon jutsu's with Hikari and the Bijuu<strong>

**Tuesday:**  
><strong>Hinata training her Byakugan w Neji  
>Naruto training to unlock his Rinningan w Nagato  
>Sakura training her Kekkei Genkai w Konan**

**Wednesday:**  
><strong>Kenjustsu w Hikari  
>Genjutsu w Konan**

**Thursday:**  
><strong>Fuinjutsu w Pein  
>Taijutsu w Neji**

**Friday:**  
><strong>Ninjutsu w Yahiko  
>Lost jutsus w Bijuu**

**Saturday:**  
><strong>School w Konan  
>Japanese w Hikari**

**Sunday:**  
><strong>Family Day<strong>

"That is our schedule for the kids." I said "Now watch this." I said while smirking and lookng at Konan.

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI, HINATA HYUGA, SAKURA HARUNO-REIAME! GET DOWN HERE, WE NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU!" Konan and I yelled together and the kids came running in saying "Nee-chan, Okaa-san you needed us?" over and over.

"Konichiwa, my darlings" I said with a smile on my face "We have your schedule for training. On Monday's you will have Demon jutsu's with me and our bujuu. Tuesday's Hina-chan will be training her Byakugan with Neji-san, Naru-kun will be training to unlock his Rinningan with Nagato-nii even though it will take awhile, and Sakura will be training her Kekkei Genkai with Konan-nee. On Wednesday's you have Kenjustsu with me in the morning and Genjutsu with Konan-nee in the afternoon. On Thursday's you will have Fuinjutsu with Pein-sama in the mornings and Taijutsu with Neji-san in the afternoon. Friday's you have Ninjutsu with Yahiko-nii in the mornings and Lost Jutsus with the Bijuu in the afternoons Saturday's you have Japanese with me in the mornings and School with Konan-chan in the on Sunday's we will have a family day so you can have a break fro learning." I explained to them.

"Now it's nine p.m. so we will take you up to your room and you will go to sleep." I said as I got up and grabbed Naruto to carry him. "Neji-san grab Hina-chan. Konan you grab Saku-chan." I ordered and they did as told not wanting to get me mad. I walked up the stairs to the first room next to mine. It had a king size bed so all three of the kids should be able to sleep comfortably. I sat Naruto on the bed and kissed his forehead while tucking him in. I also did the same for the girls.

When I was going to walk away Naruto grabbed my hand and asked me to sing them a lullaby. So I grabbed a chair and sung them a song my nii-sama sung to me after our parents died.

"You would not believe your eyes  
>If ten million fireflies<br>Lit up the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they'd fill the open air  
>And leave tear drops everywhere<br>You'd think me rude  
>But I would just stand and stare<p>

I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
>'Cause everything is never as it seems<p>

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
>From ten thousand lightning bugs<br>As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head  
>A sock hop beneath my bed<p>

The disco ball is just hanging by a thread  
>(Thread, thread...)<p>

I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
>'Cause everything is never as it seems<br>(When I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack  
>(Please take me away from here)<br>'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
>(Please take me away from here)<p>

Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
>(Please take me away from here)<br>When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
>(Ha-ha)<p>

To ten million fireflies  
>I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes<br>I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
>(Said farewell)<p>

But I'll know where several are  
>If my dreams get real bizarre<br>'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar  
>(Jar, jar, jar...)<p>

I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
>'Cause everything is never as it seems<br>(When I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
>Because my dreams are bursting at the seams"<p>

I smiled and said "Watashi no chīsana mono o oyasumi, watashi wa ashita o ai shimashou.(Goodnight my little ones, I'll see you tomorrow.)" walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>If you didn't catch the training schedule this is it: <strong>

**Monday:**  
><strong>Demon jutsu's with Hikari and the Bijuu<strong>

**Tuesday:**  
><strong>Hinata training her Byakugan w Neji  
>Naruto training to unlock his Rinningan w Nagato  
>Sakura training her Kekkei Genkai w Konan**

**Wednesday:**  
><strong>Kenjustsu w Hikari (MORNING)  
>Genjutsu w Konan (AFTERNOON)**

**Thursday:**  
><strong>Fuinjutsu w Pein (****MORNING****)  
><strong>**Taijutsu w/ Neji (****AFTERNOON****)**

**Friday:**  
><strong>Ninjutsu w Yahiko (****MORNING****)  
><strong>**Lost jutsus w/ Bijuu (****AFTERNOON****)**

**Saturday:**  
><strong>School w Konan (****AFTERNOON****)  
><strong>**Japanese w/ Hikari (****MORNING****)**

**Sunday:**  
><strong>Family Day<strong>

**I also changed the travel arangements:**

**1 year in Ame****gakure**

**3 months in Kagegakure**

**1 year in Suna****gakure**

**3 months in Taki****gakure**

**1 year in Iwa****gakure**

**1 year in Kiri****gakure**

**6 months in the ruins of Uzushigakure**

**1 year in Kumo****gakure**

**Then everyone heads back to Konaha**


End file.
